


New Home

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea where this came from, Makkachin's POV, Moving to Hasetsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Makkachin has no idea what's going on. She's in a strange place in a metal box, but when she sees Victor again she discovers he's taken her to a new place!





	New Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have nooooooo idea where this came from, LOL. But it was an interesting challenge to try and write from the POV of a poodle. 
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr in the middle of the night cause I'm a weirdo.

Makkachin whined. She was tired, but there was noise all around that made it hard to sleep. She wanted to stretch her legs, but was in a metal box. She stood, turned around a few times and laid down again. She felt like she was moving, like when Victor took her in the car _,_ but couldn’t see out any windows. 

She was asleep when a thump jolted her awake. She remembered the last time that happened. Strange people had come and moved her metal box. They gave her food and water, and one had even taken her for a brief walk. But none of them were Victor.

She whined when the big door open and daylight poured into the strage place she’d found herself. 

“ _Hey there pretty girl."_

Makkachin cocked her head. She didn’t understand the noises that human spoke. It didn’t sound like  _food, water,_ or  _walk._

Another human came over and helped the first move her box to a flat thing on wheels. They put several of those things that Victor filled with his non-fur when he went away on the same flat thing, and when she thought that things would topple onto her box if any more were piled on the thing started moving like a car. 

Makkachin looked around and barked excitedly. She liked cars, and this flat thing was fun, though it would have been better without the box. The ride was over soon though, and more strange men loaded her box onto another moving thing. It took her inside a building. 

"Makkachin!”

Makkachin barked and wagged her tail excitedly. Victor was there! He was in this strange place with her. That made her feel better. His smile was big and she knew he was glad to see her too. 

“We’re almost to our new home Makkachin!”

She cocked her head to the side. She didn’t understand those noises, but Victor seemed excited so she would be too. 

Victor let her out of the box and clipped her leash to her collar. He looked around, saw a man in black non-fur, and pointed at her metal box. The man nodded, and took it outside while Victor led her out to a place where she could sniff the ground and empty her full bladder. Then they were inside again. The man in black non-fur was there, holding a small flat thing with wheels. 

Victor handed over her leash to the strange man and walked over to where several of the non-fur holders were moving past. He grabbed the ones that smelled like him and placed them on the flat thing with wheels. He counted, returned and grabbed one more, then nodded to the man. 

They walked out to a black car, and Makkachin jumped excitedly to the backseat. Victor laughed and rolled down a window so she could look out. He made strange noises with the other man, and after several minutes in which they didn’t seem to make noises the other understood they finally reached an agreement. 

Soon the car was moving, and she was surrounded by new and interesting smells. She was sad when Victor had to roll up the window when the car started going too fast. 

Victor pulled out his tiny talking box, and made the tiny man in the box dance like he had on the couch the night before. 

“This is Yuri, Makka. We’re going to go live with Yuri. I’m sure you’ll love him.”

Makkachin cocked her head and watched the tiny man in the box move. Victor seemed to like the tiny man in the box and watched him move the same way over and over. 

 _“Hasetsu,"_ said the strange man in black non-fur. 

Victor put the tiny box away and pointed out the window. Makkachin barked a greeting when she saw another dog, but the car turned before she could hear if the other dog replied. 

A few minutes later the car stopped, and Makkachin had to explore. It was snowing, but the smells were completely different than she knew. 

"Come here Makka.”

Makkachin loped to Victor and they went inside a building. The first people she saw inside seemed nice. They understood how to welcome her, introducing themselves by letting her sniff their hands, then scratching behind her ears. They were older, and smelled good. 

They immediately made it to her favorite people list. 

Victor had a harder time though, his noises didn’t match their noises very well. Soon a third new human came out. She had two-toned head-fur and smelled of the firesticks that the old lady downstairs always had in her mouth. She didn’t smell as good as the old people, but they smelled like a family, and she knew how to introduce herself too. 

She was also a new favorite person. 

Victor and Makkachin’s newest friend made noises that both seemed to understand. A few minutes later the man with black non-fur had brought in the non-fur holders, and after Victor and he passed back and forth a small plastic non-toy a few times the man took the car and left. 

Victor knelt next to Makkachin. “They don’t have a room for us yet, but should have one tonight.”

Victor made more noises with the lady, then lead Makkachin back outside. He walked her around, and told her ‘yes’ and 'no’ so that she knew where it was ok to go. Then they went back inside. 

Makkachin soon found that there were a lot of new friends in the strange place. Some people didn’t want to be friends, so she left them alone, and others were very excited to meet her. She couldn’t remember making so many new human friends at once before. She liked having so many friends around. 

“Makkachin.”

Makkachin looked up at her name. The lady with two-tone head-fur was shaking a bowl. She trotted over and was delighted to see that the bowl was filled with her favorite food. Victor and the lady made noises for several minutes while she ate. 

“I’m going to go take a bath Makkachin. Be good and listen to Mari.”

Makkachin looked up and cocked her head. 

Victor gestured at the lady. “Mari.”

Makkachin understood and barked. 

Victor made a funny motion, lowering his head at Mari, then went in the direction she pointed. 

_“Let’s go shovel snow, shall we?”_

Makkachin cocked her head, but understood when Mari patted her leg a couple times. She followed Mari outside and played in the snow while the human moved it into strange piles, leaving a long line without snow. 

Makkachin was getting cold, and wanted to go back inside. She ran back to the door and whined, looking to Mari. Then the door opened. 

It was the man from the tiny box! He’d grown to big size!

Victor liked the man from the box, so Makkachin had to be enthusiatic and greet him as a new special friend. She jumped up and knocked him over, licking his face. 

The man from the box laughed and ran his hands through her fur. He was happy to meet her too. 

Then the man made a face, and ran away. Makkachin thought it was a game, but Mari held her back. 

The man smelled good, and for some reason she knew that he’d be back. 

Victor had taken her to a wonderful new place, full of new friends. She was excited to learn all about her new home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> If you liked this please check out my other YoI fics! 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)


End file.
